


Behind The Glasses

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Hale as Superman, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Smart Stiles, Stiles Stilinski as Louis Lane, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles is a reporter, Stiles is not stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: "Derek?" I asked flabbergasted. Superman's face contorted from shock to surprise and to shame with a wary smile added to it. I could actually see it now. Why Superman and Derek looked so much alike was because they were the actual same person. The same fucking person. Only difference was those fucking glasses.Or, where Stiles is a girl and finds out about her crush's secret.





	1. Derek Hale

"Jackson, can you run through these articles and tell me if they're any good? Mr. Harris will be on my ass if I don't send in anything decent." I huff out in annoyance while Jackson, one of my assistants, gave me a sympathetic look. I handed out the files from my satchel and he took them graciously while also handing me my coffee. I gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip of my cold brew.

"Sure thing, Stiles. By the way, did you hear about the new guy coming in from the Hills?" Jackson asked me as he stood and walked with me to the office.

"No, but I hear he is something to look at," I smirk into my coffee as I open the door and held it out for him. We walked back into the office, the whole room was buzzing with reporters and interns alike, trying to find the next scoop for tomorrow's paper. I let Jackson lead me to his cubical, which was right next to mine and he began taking some things out for me to look at.

"I also hear that he has these adorable bunny teeth," Jackson adds while pulling out some pictures for me to see. "Can't wait to meet him if he's anything Scott told me about."

"Scott told you about the new guy?" I asked incredulously, knowing full well that Scott is better off working the camera than writing a description or profile. The poor dude doesn't even know how to describe exotic eye color.

"Well, he is the one giving the tour," Jackson replies and I sigh heavily.

"Oh dear lord," I shake my head and proceed to look over what Jackson has for me. It's simple still life pictures sent in for the "Art is Life" article Erica was doing. Some looked nice, others looked like I've seen them on a Tumblr post once or twice before.

The morning drags on like that, looking over pictures and editing Boyd's first draft on "Deucalion Corporation Faces Lawsuit of Worker's Death". Nothing usually exciting, but something to relax to. I was at my desk by now when I heard the familiar laughter of my best friend ringing through the already bustling office. I look up to see the most handsome man to have ever walked the face of the earth. My jaw literally drops when I see him walking with Scott, smiling brightly with his beautifully sculpted jaw, bright colorful eyes that were framed by large thick nerd glasses that somehow add to his hotness, and dark black hair that looked like it was made of silk. Oh my lord, he even had the bunny teeth! Swoon!

I shake my thoughts, feeling the skin over my cheeks heat up and I try to calm down a few notches. Yes, the man was unbelievably hot, but I am a professional news reporter! I must look like some horny teenage girl now instead of the strong independent woman I really am! And just like that, within a few seconds of just seeing him, I already hate him. I repair my composure and got back to work, knowing full well that Scott was going to bring the new guy to introduce him to the team. He must have been an intern or something, but he didn't look the part. He could as well have been a news anchor for the tv broadcasts. Shame.

Just as I figured, Scott did bring the new guy over, with a wide smile and an easy going personality, Scott introduced us all to the new guy. "This is one of our reporters/ assistants, Jackson Whittmore. He started off as an intern but managed to get to be my best friend's right-hand man."

"Why hello to you, Mr. Handsome," Jackson winked and I fought hard not to laugh at the look on the new guy's face. He was blushing now, even nervously smiling as if he isn't sure what the hell is going on. Scott patted his shoulder reassuringly, laughing along with Jackson.

"Don't worry, Jackson isn't hitting on you. He actually has a girlfriend, or should I say fiancé?" Scott told the new guy. Jackson held up his hand to show a gold band on his left ring finger.

"She liked it, so she put a ring on it," Jackson adds, smirking at the poor dude innocently.

Scott finally took notice of me, smiling wide before he directed the confused new guy towards me. "Now, I must introduce you to my boss/best friend. Stiles Stilinski herself."

Jackson added an erratic sound of clapping and cheering as I rolled my eyes, pushed my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose, and stood up. I smiled wide at the guy, holding my hand out towards him in welcome. He seemed to have frozen right on the spot, but his hand mindlessly took mine. I chuckle a little under my breath before I took his hand into mine, feeling a little surprised at how smooth his hands were. He looked a little flustered, his cheeks turning light pink against his peach colored skin, and his mouth morphed into several types of smiles.

"Y-You're Stiles Stilinski?" The new guy asked incredulously as if he couldn't believe his eyes for one second. I couldn't help but smile as his jaw almost dropped to the floor, and his beautiful green eyes were almost the size of saucers then. I couldn't help the smile that was seemingly permanently painted on my lips, using my free hand to brush away some of the hair that had fallen in front of my face.

"That I am," I say, smiling warmly at the already nervous intern. His face flushes more, and he gives me a relieved smile. "Stiles Stilinski, but you already knew that.

"Stiles, this is the new guy, Derek Hale," Scott says to me, his usual bright smile was wider than normal, indicating that he really liked this guy. That was Scott for you, always giving people the benefit of a doubt. Maybe that's why he wasn't that good of a reporter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Derek. And welcome to the Beacon Post," I say, shaking his hand once more before letting it go. Derek smiled a little more, letting his hands awkwardly sway to his side.

"Thanks, it's really exciting to be here," Derek says, his smile was even brighter than Scott's, and I didn't think that was possible. He had a beautiful smile, almost breathtaking, and his teeth were brilliantly white, with crooked bunny teeth on display, doing weird things to my body. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I had to look away for a moment, then looked back at him with a bright smile of my own.

"I know you'll get plenty of that," I add, seeing him smile even more. It looked like it was hurting him to smile, but I wasn't one to complain.

"If I'm not stuck as the coffee slave," Derek says jokingly, making me almost snort in laughter.

"With Stiles, I think you'll end up being her own slave," Jackson adds, making almost everyone laugh. I am blushing heavily at that while giving him a deadly look, but there was no malice behind it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I respond, failing miserably to hide the smile from growing wider on my lips.

"Well, whether it be for coffee or something kinkier, I'm sure Stiles will have you whipped by the end of the week," Jackson answers, mostly looking at Derek as he imitated a whipping sound and his wrist flicking around to indicate so. "She is well known to be a dom,"

"Oh, my god, Jackson," I say in an almost whining tone. "I hate you so much right now,"

"But it's true!" Jackson says playfully while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "There's a reason why she's head reporter, she can basically get any man to talk and tear down their will at the same time."

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," I say, pushing Jackson off me before fixing my hair a little. "Trust me, I'm not as scary as they make me seem,"

"I think I believe you," Derek says, smiling at me reassuringly before Scott clears his throat.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to take Mr. Hale with me and on with the rest of the tour. He needs to know where the coffee place is or else he'll feel the wrath of Stiles Stilinski in the morning." Scott says before dodging my hand as I tried to slap his shoulder.

"You're an ass, Scott. You're not my best friend anymore." I say and he looked like I just kicked his puppy.

"But my queen! How can you end such a beautiful relationship! I literally worship the ground you walk on!" Scott says, causing Derek to laugh for the first time.

"Yeah right. The only ground you worship is wherever Allison walks on." I say to him, smiling wide as his contorts into mock misery.

"Alas! I cannot please both women of my life!" Scott says dramatically, making everyone in the room laugh.

"As you can see Derek, a few years of working here, you'll end up almost as pathetic as Scott," I tell Derek, who seemed to be beaming by the atmosphere in the small area.

"You wound me, Stiles! You were supposed to be my Best Gal," Scott says and I couldn't help but laugh more.

"Ask Jackson, or Isaac," I tell him, making him pout.

"Fine, but don't expect me to say yes when you ask me to be your Man of Honor," Scott says before pulling Derek with him to continue on his way.

"Scott, we made a deal remember? You'd be my maid of honor if I helped you win over Allison! Frilly pink dress and all!" I call after him, making him trip a little in his steps.

"You just live to humiliate me in front of potential friends, don't you?" Scott asked pitifully while I was smiling wider than usual.

"It's my job to since you don't have an actual sister to do it for you," I say as he leads Derek away.

I couldn't help but watch as they disappear around the corner, and it may have been pervy of me to be glancing at Derek's ass. Oh, my god. His ass is glorious! So round and his slacks were sinfully tight around them. Stiles! Stop looking! He's your co-worker now! Stop it! Yes, he has a fine ass, but you don't need to be obviously staring at it!

As if Jackson caught on to my train of thought, he poked me in the ribs with a knowing smirk. "Looks like someone has a crush on the new guy," Jackson says teasingly.

My cheeks were on fire now and I gave him a harsh glare, "Don't think about it, Whittmore, or I'll tell Lydia about your tie,"

"It is a wonderful tie, and I don't see what the big deal is about it!" Jackson protests.

"Get back to work, or I'll tell Harris," I tease as he huffs in defeat.

"You're not invited to our wedding," Jackson tells me before going back to his cubical.

"We'll see what Lydia thinks about that," I call back, hearing an aggravated groan in return.

***

Later that evening, I was working late at the office, trying to get some last minute articles in before publication for the next day. I was basically alone at this point; I think the only other guy who was here was the janitor. It was a little nerve-wreaking to be here after hours, but at least I got some time to try and figure out what I was going to do for the main article next week. I've been trying to think of something to write about that would make a lot of people interested in the paper, but so far I got nothing. I sighed, looking at the screen of my computer with a killer writer's block. Instead of spending hours trying to think of some tangible thing, I decided that I might as well head home already and turn in.

I shut down the computer, collect my things and stuff to take home with me, turn off the light in my cubicle, then went on my way out. The temperature outside had dropped earlier in the evening, so now it was close to below freezing, but at least I had my coat on and regret wearing the pencil skirt Erica bought me. My heels clicked on the cement sidewalk as I made my way towards the parking lot where my baby-blue jeep waits for me, wrapping the coat tight against my body and holding the files against my chest. I make it to my jeep, opening the back door to toss the files in and making my way over to the driver's side with my keys in hand. I was about to get in when suddenly I get this feeling that something wasn't right.

I turn around only to see a man in a black mask, just standing there and staring at me. I felt my hackles rise and I quickly tried to climb into the jeep, but the man had launched forward and grabbed the back of my coat. His gloved hand had clamped over my mouth, muffling my screams as he pulls me backward and pushes me to the ground. I try my best to fight him off, using all the self-defense skills I learned from my Dad (being the Sheriff's Daughter is apparently a dangerous thing to be), but none seemed to work with this guy. My hand had clutched into a fist and I had planned to knock his lights out, but he produced a knife from his pocket and had pressed it against my throat.

"Keep quiet, or else I'll have to cut that pretty face of yours," The man says threateningly, almost taunting me with the knife.

"Sorry, I'm not usually the quiet type. I'm more of the kind of girl that can talk your ears into bleeding if I wanted to." I snark back, but that only made him press the knife harder against my skin. "What the hell do you want?"

"Whatever you have in your wallet lady, or maybe a little more since you're one of the pretty ones." He says with a gross smile. I cringe and gave him my best death glare.

"In your dreams, you perv. All my stuff's in the jeep, so if you so kindly let me up, then I'd be more than happy with giving you whatever you want." I say, hoping he was more interested in the money than in wanting to kill me.

"Maybe I want to make my dreams come true?" He implies, giving off a thick chuckle before letting one of his hands run down the naked flesh of my thigh where the skirt was ridden up.

"Get the fuck off me!" I snap, trying to use my hands to push him off me. Instead, he just grabbed a fist full of my hair and pressed the cold blade against my skin until I actually felt something wet trickling down my throat. "Help! Someone! Help!"

"No one's going to hear you, bitch," The guy says.

Suddenly, it looked like someone had grabbed onto his shirt and literally tossed him off me, throwing him close to the other side of the parking lot. I quickly sat up, looking up in shock to see a man standing over me, not threateningly, but like he was making sure I was alright. In the low light, I could see that the man was built, like he was just muscle and bones, wearing spandex so tight that it hugged almost every bulging muscle, his eyes were so green and colorful, they looked like a freaking rainbow, and his hair was almost as black as night.

"You, sir need to know how to treat women with respect," He says, looking at the guy he had just thrown. The mugger looked like he was unconscious, so the guy in the suit turned back to me and slowly held out his hand towards me. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

I nod my head slowly, slowly reaching out to take his, which were surprisingly smooth. He easily lifted me to my feet, making sure I was balanced before he let me go. For the first time in my whole life, I was basically speechless. This guy just saved my life, wearing some ridiculous costume with an S on it, and... a cape? Really?

"Do you need some medical assistance for your neck?" He asked, and my hand quickly flew to my neck, flinching once I felt the familiar sting of pain and the line of blood. It didn't feel that deep, and it's not like I was spazzing on the floor, coughing up blood through my mouth or something. Just a small cut from a knife.

"No, I'm fine," I say, my voice a little shaky. I cleared my throat and finally looked at the man. "Thank you, for saving me,"

"You're welcome," The man replied, giving me a gentle smile before turning back to the mugger. "I'll take him to the police, so you have nothing to worry about. "

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask, looking at the guy in wonder.

He smiles, then sends me a small wink, "Just someone who wants to help. And you are?"

I was surprised by his question, almost went into shock, but I managed to clear my head enough to answer. "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski,"

The man smiled and gave me a small wink. "Stay safe next time, Stiles."

Next thing I know, the guy literally begins floating in the air, flies to grab the mugger and takes off into the night. I was left with my jaw hanging, watching the empty space of where the guy was. What. The. Shit. He...did he just fly? What the hell! Suddenly, I begin to feel very dizzy and I make my way back to the jeep. God, I need a drink.

***

"Stilinski! Hale! In my office!" Harris yelled from his door, using his hand to indicate to me and Derek to come into his office.

Derek had a nervous look on his face, which no one would fault him because even though he'd only been here a month now, he was almost terrified of Harris. Everybody was terrified of Harris during their first year, except for myself because I knew the guy was just all bark and no bite. That's how I became head reporter ya know. So, I gave Derek a reassuring smile before leading him to the office and standing strong as we face the worst boss in the world.

Harris looked good in his forties, hair still slick and black, but puny eyes that watched your every move like a snake. Maybe he was secretly a Reptilian? He had his hands clasped together while giving Derek and I a look that made the poor guy squirm under his glare. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and pushing my glasses back on the bridge of my noise.

"What do you want from us this time, Harris?" I asked, not willing to play the waiting game with him. Harris just smiles a little before leaning back in his chair.

"Well, there has been a rise in this so called Superman sightings, and I've wanted you two to make an article from an exclusive interview with the hero in question." Harris tells us.

"Sir, no news reporter has ever had an interview with Superman," Derek informs him, but Harris just smirks.

"That's why I want you two to figure it out. Especially since you're a new rookie and she's got some years under her belt. I hope that this would be an enlightening proposition for you, Mr. Hale. Allowing Miss Stilinski to show you have to be a real reporter." Harris replies, waving his hands in my direction.

"There's got to be a catch," I say, narrowing my eyes at my boss.

"There is," Harris continues. "I want the article by the end of this week, or else you'll lose your position as head reporter,"

"What?! You can't demote me!" I snap at him, placing my hands on his stupid mahogany wood desk. "Deaton rightfully gave me that position before he retired! I've held true to that title for the last year of my life! You can't just demote me if I don't hand in an article about an interview that would be impossible to get!"

"Sir, I'm not as experienced to be a reporter yet, I don't want to risk Stiles losing her position." Derek tried to add, but Harris didn't look like the words affected him.

"I want the article by the end of the week. No excuses, and no complaints of any kind. Now, you two, out of my office." Harris says and I glare at him.

Derek and I file out of the office. Derek looked at me with guilt while I seethed with anger. I was so mad, I was close to tears, taking in deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I didn't notice that Derek was talking to me until he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Derek asked quietly. I turned to him, letting out a heavy sigh before giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, Derek. I just hate Harris so much right now. I can't believe he would do that to me, I mean, I know he hates me, but geez! This must be his brilliant scheme to get me to lose my job! That is so low of him!" I sucked in another breath, exhaling through my mouth and let my nerves calm down, "I'm sorry you're having to listen to me rant." I smile at him sheepishly.

"It's okay, Stiles. I understand. I guess everyone was right about how much of a dick Harris can be sometimes," Derek chuckles a little, trying to lighten my mood.

I smile wide in gratitude, "He can be, at least to me he is."

Derek laughs a little, smiling warmly at me. "At least he put us together to work on the article."

"True," I nod then began to lead him to the break room. After the shitstorm Harris tried to pull on my, I could seriously use some coffee right now. "The thing is though, how are we supposed to get that interview? Superman is like Big Foot at this point, and I have no idea how we can contact him."

"Why don't you leave that to me?" Derek asked, smiling at me. I couldn't help but notice something odd about the way he smiled, like he was keeping a secret or something, and that was kind of bothering me for some reason.

"How are you going to contact with Superman?" I asked incredulously.

"I kind of know my way around. I may be a rookie reporter, but I at least know how I can get my sources," Derek says and gives me a wink. That sends a shiver down my spine and I quickly laugh to hide the blush that was appearing on my cheeks.

"Okay then, if you're so sure you can get an interview with Superman, why don't I hold you to a wager?" I asked, smiling wickedly his way, which made his smile falter a little and all of a sudden, he looked nervous.

"What kind of wager?" Derek asked cautiously and I smile even brighter.

"If you can get that interview, at least before the end of this week, then I'll take you out to coffee from now on." I say and Derek smiles a relieved smile.

"I think I can do that." Derek says, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Then let's shake on it." I hold my hand out, waiting for him to take it. He slowly takes my hand in his, still as smooth as ever, and shakes it.

We look into each other's eyes for a moment, just staring as I take in his multicolor green eyes. They looked like the color of the life under the sea, so rich and full that I could get lost in them for hours before I was pulled out by a cough. Derek and I turned to see Erica Reyes, a reporter from the business section of the paper, smiling wide at us from the entrance of the break room. Derek and I immediately let go of our hands, me blushing like a geisha with make-up on as she struts her way into the room. She sends a flirtatious wink at Derek and a knowing grin towards me before silently grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and making her way out.

Derek and I looked at each other nervously before he fumbled with his neck tie. "Hm, so I'll get back to you later about that interview?"

"Sure, maybe later we can get together and pull up some questions we would ask?" I offered and his smile had returned, as beautiful as ever.

"Definitely."

***

Against all odds, Derek actually managed to get me an interview with the Man of Steel. I honestly had no idea how he had done it, but I was very impressed. When I tried to ask how he got the interview, Derek just said that he just had really good contacts. I threw in a joke about how he had to play a damsel in distress, which caused Derek to laugh wholeheartedly and said that may have been one of his tactics. That caused me to almost snort out my coffee through my nose, which was both hilarious and embarrassing by itself because Derek awkwardly had to get me napkins to help clean the spill I made. Nonetheless, I still owed him coffee, which I was more than willing to do since he basically saved my job.

"So, where does this Man of Steel want me to meet him?" I asked Derek as we made our way into Starbucks one afternoon. Derek was still smug over the whole thing and he had a wide smile planted on his face.

"He'd like to meet you on top of the Beacon Post building. Tonight." Derek informs me, still having that smile on his face.

"What about you?" I asked, mindlessly brushing off the wrinkles of my skirt as we waited in line for the cashier.

"Superman prefers it just being the two of you. He seems to trust you more than me," Derek answers, his smile faltering a little.

"Aw, does someone have a crush on Superman?" I asked in a mock cooing voice, which made Derek blush feverishly.

"I do not! I don't really see him being attractive." Derek rushes out, trying his best to regain his casual composure. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his antics.

"I'm kidding," I laugh, enjoying the way he looks so flustered when he's embarrassed. Derek just smiles, eyes gleaming through his thick rimmed glasses. "But seriously? You are the one that did put the interview together, it would only make sense for you to come as well."

"It's alright, I actually already have plans that night," Derek replies and I look at him curiously. I tried to push the thought of him going on a date, not really sure if I would like the idea. I mean, yeah I do like him, even consider him as a friend, but I would also like to go out with him. Derek was sweet, despite his grumpy exterior, and he is a little shy and clumsy at times. He's just the definition of cute, but if he already has a girlfriend? Then there goes my dreams of ever being Mrs. Hale...okay that sounds creepy. Damnit Stiles and your weird way of pinning!

"Oh really? What kind of plans?" I asked, trying to sound curious and not disappointed.

"I'm visiting my mother tonight," Derek replies and that immediately lifts some weight off my shoulders.

"Oh, how nice. Where does your mother live?"

"Beacon Hills. that's my hometown," Derek answers and I could feel my jaw drop.

"You're from Beacon Hills? So am I!" I say excitedly, smiling wide at him. Derek looked shocked at first, then a wide smile played on his lips.

"No way," He says like he doesn't believe it.

"Way. I can't believe I've never heard about you. We've got to have been at least in one class together,"

"Honestly, that wouldn't be a surprise. I was actually homeschooled,"

"Really? You were homeschooled?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, there were so many of us, my Mom thought it would be better if she had us all in the same place. It was easier for her that way, and I didn't mind."

"Wow, no wonder I've never seen you before. I definitely would have remembered those eyes," I say, not realizing what I meant until a shocked look crossed his face.

"My eyes?" Derek asked, his face still conveying surprise.

"Oh, um, yeah," I nod nervously as I began to rub my hands together. "They're really pretty, I mean, I can't even tell what color they actually are. Are they green? Hazel? I wouldn't have a clue..."

"They're just hazel," Derek replied, actually smiling wide.

I smiled back, still feeling my cheeks turn pink as we came closer to the counter.

We continued conversing about the Superman article and a few about our personal lives. I learned that Derek grew up with a huge family, about eleven people that included is Mom and sisters. I told him about how Scott and I meet in the sandbox and how I stole his juice box and shoved him in the dirt because he was being a big cry baby. He was surprised about how we ever became friends by that, but I explained that we had bonded over our love of superheroes and how awesome it would be to actually be one.

Derek seemed a little sore about that, but I reminded him that we were just kids and still believed in Santa Claus. We laughed it off after I told him about how my Dad actually gave Scott nightmares that one Christmas where he had dressed up like Santa and actually ended up looking like Krumpas instead, which freaked us out back then. After Derek and I got our coffee, we went back to work, reminiscing over our childhood memories. Derek smiled more than I had ever seen him do since he started working here, and I was glad to be the one to make him show his adorable bunny teeth.

***

As promised, Derek told me that Superman was going to meet me on the roof of the Beacon Post building, and instructed me to wait until seven and to wear something nice. At first, I was a bit confused, but Derek simply replied that it was what Superman wanted, so I just shrugged it off and prepared my notes. When it came around time that I should be walking up the stairs to the roof, I made sure to check myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a black evening dress with spaghetti straps, black flats Lydia loaned me, and a crop jean jacket. I only had light makeup on, keeping that professional look, and my hair was in its natural curl. It was nicer than my casual outfits, and it was really the best I could do since Lydia was still in San Francisco for some month long business trip. I adjusted my neckline a little, trying not to show any cleavage. One of the downfalls of owning this kind of dress. After taking a few deep breaths and running a hand through my hair, I decided that it was time to get up there.

'It's just an interview, Stiles. No big deal, you've done them multiple times before.' I thought to myself, but then again, this was the same guy that saved me almost a month ago. Like seriously, he was hot. Nope. Bad Stiles. Keep this professional. Your positon depends on it!

With another deep breath, I took the elevator to the top floor and made my way to the stairway that lead up to the roof. I hesitated a little when my hand brushed against the door handle, a small wave of anxiety rushed through me. Of course, why would I, Stiles M. Stilinski, nervous? Maybe because I'm meeting the city's new hero? That sounds a bit farfetched. Get a grip girl! Woman up!

I pushed the door open and I was stunned when I took in what was laid out before me. Holy shit, it was like I had just walked into a fancy restaurant or something. There was a single table with a cotton white table spread over it, with a single candle light at the center and what looked like food set out on that table. My jaw literally dropped to the floor and my eyes grew wide in shock. In that moment, the Man of Steel himself flew in with a sheepish smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush as I went over to him.

"Wow, you really know how to impress a news reporter," I say as Superman came to my side and held out a hand for me.

"Well, I figured since you're interviewing me, might as well make sure you were comfortable. When I heard that you wanted an interview, to be honest, I was really excited." Superman says as he leads me to the table. Being an actual gentleman, he held out one of the chairs for me to take a seat in, then went to his seat.

"You were excited to meet me?" I asked incredulously, wondering why a guy like Superman would be excited to meet with a reporter, especially one that looked me. I mean, I knew I wasn't one of the pretty girls in school, I was just so average looking, with pain brown hair and eyes. The plain average Jane.

"Yeah, I mean," For the short few moments since I knew him, he actually seemed flustered. Strangely, it was really familiar. Like I've seen it so many times. "Well, you have an interesting personality, I was just curious about you."

"Really? You find me interesting?" I asked with a nervous smile on my face. Superman gave me a way more brilliant smile, which even that oddly looked familiar as well. Huh, strange.

"Well, yes. I do read your articles." Superman says, his hand waving my way.

I blushed a little bit, smiling a little more at him. "Why don't we get to the interview? If that's alright with you."

"Of course, but there are some requests I like to ask of you," Superman, the freaking Man of Steel, looked nervous.

"What kind of request?" I asked curiously. Superman looked at his hands for a moment before returning his light green eyes to me.

"I was hoping if you could refrain from asking anything personal? I would much like to keep some privacy in my life, you understand right?" Superman actually looked nervous, like he was reluctant but seemed to trust me enough to go through with this interview. I couldn't help but feel a twinge in my heart as I looked at his pleading eyes. The familiarity of them and how open they seem made my heart ache even more.

I smiled reassuringly, reaching over to take one of his hands in mine. "Of course, if you like, you can let me know if any of the questions seem too personal. I'll skip those and we can move on, how does that sound?"

He actually smiles back, so brilliant and beautiful, it almost made me cry. "That sounds perfect,"

I went on with the interview, asking him basic questions like 'what made you want to be superman' and 'How do you want the public to see you as, since they've never seen a human being capable of such things as flying and super strength.' He answered them as honestly as he could without revealing too much about his personal life. It honestly went really well, and I actually enjoyed myself because he was just so open with me. I liked how he would crack a joke here and there, and it just made him more... human... and yet so familiar.

The way his eyes gleamed with joy or content. How he shows his bunny teeth when he smiles. Wait a minute... Bunny teeth? As we conversed about his past (him keeping it as vague as possible) I couldn't help but take notice of some things about him that seemed so familiar to me. His eyes would wrinkle whenever he smiles, his defined cheekbones, his multi-colored green eyes. He reminds me so much of Derek for some reason...

"Is something wrong, Stiles?" Superman asks me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just that you look really familiar to me, that's all." I say, trying to brush off the thought, but he seemed rather shocked. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Well... we have met once before..." Superman says as if he was trying to brush it off as well.

"I know that," I inform him, a little sarcastically. "I mean you remind me of a friend of mine. His name's Derek Hale, I'm sure you know of him?"

"A little," He says reluctantly. "He was the one that arranged this meeting,"

"How do you know Derek anyway? I'm sure it took him a lot to arrange this," I say, indicating to the table with my hands.

"We have a mutual friend," Superman says, leaving no room for questioning.

Lucky for him, I'm not the kind of girl that relents her questioning.

"Well, you two really look alike. Like you could be twins or something... or maybe..." I looked at him a little closer, noticing the way he looked nervous, like he was terrified what I was going to come up with. Almost as terrified as Derek was when Harris called us in about the article... The same look... Then it hits me. Oh, my god....

"Derek?" I asked flabbergasted. Superman's face contorted from shock to surprise and to shame with a wary smile added to it. I could actually see it now. Why Superman and Derek looked so much alike was because they were the actual same person. The same fucking person. Only difference was those fucking glasses.

Without another word, I get up from my seat, not looking back as I made my way down the stair case and to the elevator. Derek had already beaten me to it, a pleading look on his face as he blocks my path from the elevator. I glare at his adorable green eyes, and then hating myself for thinking that they were still adorable.

"Stiles! Please, I can explain!" Derek says frantically, which only caused me to intensify my glare.

"Can you? Can you really?" I asked, my voice taking on a harsher tone.

"I can almost explain, but please! Please just hear me out!" Derek pleads, but I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why should I? You've lied to me about who you are, Derek! I mean, what was the whole point in this set up? To humiliate me? To make me embarrassed? To get me to lose my job?" I asked him, feeling tears brim against my eyes and I took in a shaky breath in order to calm myself down. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I wasn't that weak.

"No! Stiles, I would never do that to you! Yes, I lied, but that was because I needed to keep my identity a secret! I wouldn't risk the people I care about with what I do! You have to understand that I need this to be kept secret. For my family's sake and for yours too!" Derek begs.

"Then why lie to me about it? Why make me believe you would do this out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Because, I knew how much being head reporter meant to you, and I didn't want to risk your job. I thought that if I did this, then you would get what you needed for the article and... and I really liked you. I still do, Stiles. I wanted to impress you and treat you like a lady for once as Superman. You were so fond of him; I didn't really know how else I could get your attention." Derek confesses.

"Derek, I wasn't fond of Superman, I was fond of you. I liked you and actually wanted to go out on a date with you. But now, I honestly don't even know if I know you at all." I push pass him and get to the elevator as it opens.

"Stiles-," Derek calls after me, but I cut him off.

"I won't tell anyone about your secret," I tell him, earning another shocked expression. "But please... just leave me alone."

"Stiles, I-," Derek tries again but I shook my head.

"Just don't..." I walk into the elevator, not taking my eyes off him until the doors close.

***

It's been almost a week now since that night. A lot has changed since then, and I wasn't even sure how it all had gone down the way it did, but honestly I wasn't even surprised. I began avoiding Derek at work, not looking at his general direction and always making myself disappear whenever he comes by. Scott and Jackson have taken notice in my strange behavior, but they knew well enough not to confront me until I was ready to talk. Since Derek and I never got back together to work on the article, Harris actually demoted me, and what made it worse was that he did it in front of everyone in the office.

It was humiliating, with everyone giving me sympathetic looks. I refused to see what look Derek gave me. And what really grinded my gears was that Harris promoted Erica to Head Reporter as well, which caused her to give me a smirk as she stepped forward to take the promotion. No one seemed as excited, especially since no one really liked Erica that much. Scott and Jackson tried to comfort me in taking me out clubbing, but I wasn't in the mood for it.

At this point in my life, with failure brewing in my stomach, I just really didn't want to do anything. I should be angry, but it was basically my fault that I never did the article. I mean, I had all the notes needed to complete it, even without Derek's help, but I just didn't think it would be something I should be doing. Since I had just found out that the guy I liked was actually Superman, Beacon City's new superhero, and was playing some sort of joke with me. I guess it wouldn't have been right, seeing as Derek had begged me not to tell anyone, and I didn't.

I've kept to my word and have not uttered a word about that night to anyone, not even Scott. Still, it didn't help that now all I felt was depression for losing my dream job because I acted like a total girl about it. But then who can blame me? My crush was actually freaking Superman, and he had the audacity to play me like I was some idiot. I had every right to fume with anger. Either way, I still wasn't a head reporter anymore. And even thinking about it had upset my stomach enough to convince Scott and Jackson to let me stay in tonight.

So here I am, sitting alone in my apartment, with my dog Pennywise. (Yes, I named my dog after a clown, don't judge me, I'm a horror movie junkie. I laugh in the face a fear!) He was a red Siberian Husky with thick fur and beautiful blue eyes. My Dad gave him to me when I first moved out to Beacon City, and he's been with me ever since. Pennywise was curled up against my thigh as I sat on my couch, channel surfing for something interesting to watch while mindlessly stuffing my face with kettle corn. I was wearing my pajamas, just some grey sweats and a t-shirt that said 'I own a Werewolf oven'. My hair was twisted into a bun on the top of my head, and my nerd glasses were on. I was more than ready to have a night to myself, seeing how crappy of a week I had.

Just as I was beginning to dose off, Penny began barking at something, lifting her head to sniff the air before he began barking again.

"What is it, baby?" I asked him, reaching out to pet him in hopes of calming him down. Instead of relaxing, Pennywise jumped from the couch and began barking at the French doors that lead to the balcony. Sitting up a little on the couch, I could see that Derek was standing there with a strange expression on his face.

At first, I was shocked because how in the hell did Derek get onto my balcony? I live on the thirteenth floor (I know, unlucky number right?) in the apartment complex, so how- oh. Right, he can fly. I contemplated on just ignoring him until he went away, but by the look on his face, I knew he knew I was home.

With a heavy sigh, I got up to open the doors and meet him out in the balcony. It was rather small, but it had the perfect view of the city. My arms were crossed over my chest as I waited for him to say something, but he just kept standing there like he wanted to say something, but just didn't know how to start. Penny was still barking at him, almost to the point of growling until Derek leaned down and began to pet his head. Penny froze, leaning into the touch before he did his whole leg kicking thing that I find most adorable about him. Derek had yet to say anything, which was now beginning to annoy me.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked him finally, which caused him to turn away from Pennywise and back to me. He sighed and stood back up, meting my eyes for the first time.

"Stiles, I want to apologize for what happened," Derek says, pausing for a moment.

"For what? Humiliating me? For me losing my position?" I asked angrily.

"For everything. Look, I know I should have done things differently, and I didn't know you were going to guess it right away. I just wanted you to have the interview for the article so Harris wouldn't demote you. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you that way, Stiles." Derek says pleadingly.

"But why?" I asked him.

Derek sighs, taking a long deep breath before he answered. "Because I really like you, Stiles. I really wanted to ask you out, but I was too shy. I thought maybe doing it as Superman would make it easier, but I ended up hurting you, and I am so sorry for that. I didn't mean to, but it did and I can't take that back."

"You like me?" I asked, feeling a little bit surprised about that.

Derek nods, "Ever since I first meet you, I've always liked you. You're the most beautiful person I have ever meet, and I really wish I could have another chance to get to know you."

Now it was my turn to take another deep breath. I pondered over it for a few minutes, taking in consideration that he had actually done this so he can go out with me. That was what the whole set up was for, romancing me until I was nothing but a pile of goo at his feet. It was a sweet gesture, but he didn't need to be someone else in order to do so. Despite all my logic saying to steer clear of Derek, my heart couldn't help but make me say, "Fine,"

"Huh?" Now Derek was the one confused.

"Fine. I'll give you another chance, but if you ever do that to me, Derek Hale, I'll string you up by your man berries." I say and he looks at me wide in shock.

"Really? You're giving me another chance?" Derek asked.

"I am, because honestly I like you too. And I want to see where this goes, but if you make me regret it, I'll warn you now that my Dad's the Sheriff back in Beacon Hills. He'll be more than happy than to arrest you for breaking his baby girl's heart." I say and Derek almost looked like a child on Christmas.

"Thank you, Stiles, you have no idea how much this means to me," Derek says in relief. "I promise; I won't make you regret this. I'll make everything up to you."

"Well, you can start by staying with me and watching the whole Twilight series with me," I say and he wrinkles his nose a bit.

"The whole series?" He asked, a little weary.

"It's the only way you can make it up to me," I smirk at him and he sighs in defeat.

"Alright. As long as I'll be forgiven in the end." Derek says as he follows me into the living room.

"We'll see about that." I smirk at him.


	2. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two
> 
> A year passes since they first started dating, and now Stiles' life is pretty much normal. That is, when a billionaire decides to finally do an interview, and suddenly everything goes wrong.

(One Year Later)

I was sitting in the bathtub, relaxing underneath the bubbles with my hair tied in a bun on the top of my head. I could hear Pennywise walking around the living room, waiting for Derek to get home. The music on the speaker played 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' by Iron Wine, which was slowly relaxing me enough to almost fall asleep. I still cannot believe it's been a whole year of just Derek and me. Yeah, he does go off and be Superman most of the time, but honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. He has more than made it up to me since that night, and I really couldn't be any happier about how things have turned out.

Even though I still didn't have my positon, I guess with the way things went with Derek, I could hardly care anymore. Though, it is a little fun to see Erica continuously fall on her face because she made for a lousy Head Reporter. She's messed up so many times that Harris nearly popped a vein multiple times, making him regret ever demoting me because I was better at the job than Erica was. Thankfully Lydia came back and kicked both Harris and Erica out for having the lowest ratings on the paper. When Lydia offered me the positon back, I actually refused, not really wanting to have the stress back that came with the title. So, instead she gave it to Jackson, who really deserved it and actually made hell of a boss for Derek and I. At least now I can actually do some writing and not be the one editing all the time, which gives me more time to be with Derek during his 'off' time. Or whenever he's not out saving the world from evil.

I sank a little lower into the tub until the water had reached the top of my neck. The water was still warm, having been steaming hot an hour ago, but nonetheless relaxing. My eyes had been closed for maybe two minutes before I heard Penny begin to get anxious from the living room. This usually meant that Derek was already at the door, and a few seconds later, I hear the door opening and closing with Penny barking excitedly. Sounds of paper bags and plastic were rustling through the quiet apartment and Derek's relieved sigh could be heard through the wooden door of the bathroom.

"Hey, Bud. Is Mama home?" I hear Derek ask Pennywise, who barks in response. I don't hear what Derek says, but the next thing I know, the bathroom door is opening and Derek is standing there in his work clothes with a bag full of flowers and groceries.

"Hey," I greet him and he smiles at him.

"Hey," He replies and actually sets the bag onto the counter before kneeling by the tub. "Long day?"

I just nod, moving a little to be face to face with him at the edge of the tub. "Just one of those days, ya know?"

"I know," Derek nods, then presses his lips against mine. "I was actually going to cook dinner for you. Mom's mushroom ravioli usually helps."

I smile wide, "That sounds delicious."

"Maybe later, we can do something," Derek says suggestively, grabbing one of my hands and slowly planting kisses over my knuckles.

"What kind of something?" I asked, not holding in the giggle as he begins to pepper my face with kisses.

"Something that I know both you and I would like," Derek replies, then turns to pull one of the flowers from the bag, a red rose with the thorns already cut off, and hands it to me. "And definitely something we should do since it's our one-year anniversary,"

"I know what today is," I say, taking the rose from him and holding it close to my chest. "I'm just a little surprise that you actually remembered,"

"I'm not the average guy, Stiles. Especially not with you," Derek says, placing another kiss on my lips.

"No, you're not like any other guy. You know why?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Derek asked curiously, smiling a little more.

"Because you're Derek. And there's only one of you that I love the most." I reply, which earned me a classic and rare Derek Hale smile.

Derek stands up, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor, then begins to step into the tub with me, clothes on and everything.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laying back against the porcelain as he continues to climb in and the water begins to rise over the edge. "Derek, you're going to flood the apartment!"

"I know," Derek says mischievously as he drops himself over me, letting the water spill over as he begins to kiss me.

I giggle in excitement as I run my fingers through his hair and pull him much closer to me. His clothes were beginning to get soaked from the water, so I began peeling them off by starting with his shirt. His lips are still locked with mine; his tongue peeks out to lick my bottom lip to ask for permission. I grant him his wish by taking his tongue between my lips and smiling wide as he groans. I open my mouth a little more, letting his tongue go so it can roam through my mouth, Frenching a little before he pulls away to look into my eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Derek asked, in a tone that made me think he wasn't believing what he was seeing before him.

"I was going to ask the same thing," I admit, which made him smile.

"I love you," Derek tells me and I actually do believe him.

"I love you too, Derek." I say and he smiles wide before pulling me back to kiss him. His mouth devoured my lips, like he was a starving man, and cupped my neck, pulling me even closer. His other hand began to roam my back through the water, over the curve of my waist, then stopped over my ass. I smiled into the kiss, freeing both my hands from his neck and began running down his bare chest. I felt him smirk against my lips, then the hand on my cheek joined the other one, going even lower until he cupped both cheeks in his large callous hands.

I was beginning to pant against his mouth, a fire lighting deep inside my more, and a want so strong that it was enough to look at Derek with hazy eyes. He looked deep into my eyes, silently asking for permission as his hands caressed my ass. I gave only a slight nod, feeling the need to feel every inch of his skin against mine. He smiled in thanks before his hands traveled to my thighs, lifting me up until I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled, then pressed my lips back against his into another heated kiss. Derek's hands still caressed my butt cheeks giving them a firm squeeze until I gasped against his mouth. Derek smiled wide as his hand ran over my torso, slowly inching towards my nether lips, causing me to moan as his large fingers began to circle my clit.

Derek leans in until his mouth was to my ear, his hot breath brushing over my neck as his fingers slid into my hole. "You look so beautiful withering underneath me,"

I could only respond in another gasp as he curled his finger inside me.

"You're so wet for me, aren't you Stiles?" Derek continues to whisper in my ear, causing me to moan as his free hand began to caress the curve of my breast. "So beautiful and perfect, just for me?"

"Just for you," I gasp again, almost moaning with every wave that goes through my body. "All for you,"

"All mine," Derek almost growls against my neck as he begins to leave wet kisses over my skin. Worrying the skin with his teeth until I knew he left bruises there. His fingers continue to curl inside me and his other hand was cupping my thigh.

Then suddenly I hear the phone ringing from the living room and both Derek and I pause to hear it ring. With an annoyed sigh, Derek gets out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels from the rack before dropping his soaked slacks to the floor and trekking out of the bathroom to answer the phone. I follow him out to the living room, making sure to wrap a towel around my chest, as Derek answers the phone and places it against his ear.

"Hello?" Derek answers, listening briefly to the caller before he turns to me with a strange look on his face. "Hey, Scott. Yeah, Stiles is here, is there something wrong?"

Derek pauses to let Scott answer, "Okay, I'll hand you over to her," He hands me the phone and I place it on my ear.

"Hey Scott, what's up?" I greet him, wondering why he had called at the most inconvenient of times.

"Stiles, Lydia just called. She said she got word that something is going on down by Deucalion Corporations. She wants us to go check it out, stat." Scott tells me, almost leaving no room for questions.

"What's going on there?" I ask him, turning to see Derek with a curious look on his face. Of course, I knew well enough that he could listen to what Scott was saying.

"Some kind of terrorist attack? I have no idea, but we have to get there pronto." Scott informs me.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," I quickly hang up and turn to Derek. "So much for our anniversary dinner,"

"It's alright, it's still early," Derek says reassuringly. "Just be careful, Stiles."

"You too," I smile at him, loving how he worries about me almost all the time. I guess it makes sense seeing how close Superman and I have become in the public eye. And mostly it's not my fault, but since getting back out there on the field, I've been getting into a lot of trouble and Derek has more than once come to my rescue like I'm some damsel in distress. Honestly, I do try and be as careful as I can be, but I always end up being in the way of a falling building or being held hostage.

I swear I think I just turned into Bella Swan...

Derek and I quickly changed, him in his spandex and me in my usual business casual outfit, and took off. I got to downtown where Deucalion Corp. Head Quarters was located and met up with Scott, who already was snapping pictures of the cop cars and firetrucks already swarming the entrance of the building. I ran to Scott's side, already pulling my recorder out as he snaps some more pictures.

 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Scott, trying to look for the source of all this commotion.

"There's a guy in there threatening to blow the place up, I think he's some worker out for blood or something," Scott informs me, snapping more pictures.

"Well, that doesn't sound good," I say to him, watching as the police begin to point their guns towards the entrance of the building. Just then, I notice something flying through the air and coming close to the building. I can see Derek fly in until he lands on the entrance, causing many of the bystanders make a collective sigh of relief. Scott moves a little to take pictures of Derek as he lands and begins talking to the police about the situation.

A guy walks out of the building then, looking like he had a gun in his hands and something strapped to his chest. Derek and the other officers take notice of him and quickly take their stances as all guns are not pointed at the guy. The some of the other officers towards the back were beginning to usher most of the pedestrians away from the scene and towards safety. It looked like a showdown had commenced, but the guy didn't do anything. One of the officers pulled out a megaphone and began talking to the guy in the calmest voice he can muster towards the man.

"Sir, this is the police. I want you to drop your weapons and raise your hands in the air," The officer commands the guy, but it doesn't look like he was responding. At least until he holds up whatever was in his hands, but it looked like a detonator with an all too obvious red button he was about to push.

"I want Mr. Deucalion to know that I will not keep silent any longer! He has done many horrible things, and the only way to stop him is to hurt what he cares about the most." The man shouts towards the public.

"Sir, you need to calm down." This time, it was Derek who was talking to him. Almost flying to his side with hands raised a little to indicate that he wasn't going to hurt him. I couldn't help but step forward, not realizing I had done so until Scott wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from going any further.

As much as I knew Derek wasn't really able to get hurt as easily as any other person, I still couldn't help but hold my breath as he steps closer to the danger. If he had the right to be worried about me, then I was allowed to be worried about him.

"No. Not until Deucalion pays for what he's done," The man says, aiming the gun at Derek.

I could feel my heart began to pound, not liking how this situation was turning out. The man seemed relentless about actually doing this, I was afraid that if Derek wouldn't get hurt by a bullet, then he would definitely get hurt by an explosion, seeing that he's so close to one.

"I don't know how you must feel," Derek says in the calmest voice he could manage. "You must think that the entire world is against you, or that no one wants to listen to you. I don't know, but what I do know is that there are people here who have families, lives of their own that they have to worry about." Derek turns to meet my eyes briefly, giving me an assuring nod before turning back to the man. "There are innocent people here, and you can't let your anger affect them as well. If anything, you'll end up being the very thing you're trying to fight."

"That's the thing," The man says as he drops the detonator from his hand. "No one will stop him before it's too late. He'll be after you, and everyone you ever cared about."

A confused look passed Derek's face before a sudden realization dawns over his features. Suddenly, the entrance of the building explodes into flames, almost ripping the world apart in that moment. Screams can be heard over the loud booming sounds, causing everyone to duck and cover. I am left standing, watching in horror as the entire front of the building is engulfed in flames, my eyes searching for the roaring fire for Derek. Everything goes to hell in that moment, and I could feel Scott tugging my arm towards him, as if he was trying to pull me away. I let him pull me, my thoughts were blank, with only one-word repeating in my head over and over again.

Where's Derek? Where's Derek? Where's Derek?

Then, another explosion goes off, this time sending debris our way and causing the people to go into a frenzy. Scott was now running with me away from the blast zone, hearing loud sounds of concrete cracking and glass breaking. Everyone was running away, some stopping to help those who fell or were injured in the blast. The whole area was engulfed in smoke, almost blocking out the dying light of the day and sending everything into darkness. People were screaming, some crying, but still I felt numb to it all. I couldn't think of anything else than finding Derek, seeing if he was alright.

Of course, he should be. He's Superman. Superman never gets hurt.

But the small voice in my head said otherwise.

Like that, I was snapped out of the weird spell I fell under and ran back towards the blast sight. Scott called after me, but I couldn't really hear him anymore. The only thing I could think of right now is finding Derek. It's stupid and reckless of me, but dammit I love this man and I'm willing to go through hell just to make sure he was okay.

I ran through the smoke, looking left and right to see if Derek was anywhere near where the blast occurred. My lungs began to burn as the smoke was getting too thick, but I could see many of the paramedics rushing to aid the officers that were injured. I kept looking around, trying to see if I could get any glance of the red cape or the blue spandex. Just then, I hear what sounds like rock breaking and I turn to see one of the pillars that was attached to the entrance of the building begin to fall. Sadly, it was going to fall right on top of me and I didn't even have enough time to get out of the way. I merely froze as the heavy concrete made its way to crush me, quickly closing my eyes to not see it coming. Suddenly, I felt familiar strong arms sweeping me off my feet and carrying me away until I heard a loud crash just below me.

I kept my eyes closed, not sure what I should be expecting now, as the wind blew against my face and I could feel a hot breath against my neck. My eyes slowly open to reveal a very angry looking Derek as he flew me high above the smoke cloud and carried me to the closest building that was far enough from the blast sight. He placed me down gently before cupping my cheek with his large hand.

"Are you insane, Stiles? You could've gotten hurt!" Derek yells at me, gently expecting my face while he does so.

I was stunned, maybe going into shock, but overall stunned. I had no words to say, knowing that I had been idiotic to rush back in there, but nonetheless I was relieved. Seeing Derek standing in front of me without a scratch on him, it was more than enough to reset my heart. So, instead of answering him, I pulled into a searing kiss, keeping him there until I was almost lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry," I panted against his mouth and Derek pulled me into a tight hug. He buried his face into my neck, almost inhaling my scent as he leaves kisses along my neck.

"Stay here, please?" Derek says, pulling himself from me as I nod my head. Promising that I wasn't going to move an inch from here. He nods back reassuringly before taking off back into the cloud of smoke.

It felt like an eternity before the cloud finally disappeared and it seemed all has calmed down enough for the police and paramedics to get to everyone who was injured. Derek help with whatever he could before he was no longer needed and flew back to me to hug the life out of me once more. Afterwards, he flew us back to our apartment so he can have a better look at me, which thankfully was nothing serious. I had called Scott to inform him that I was fine and that I made it back to my place with Derek. 

After that, Derek and I silently went through our usual evening with him giving me gentle touches as if to remind himself that I was actually there. I was doing the same thing, making sure he was actually here and not lost in the blast back in downtown. I guess I was in shock, but I was alright as long as Derek kept his arms wrapped around my waist that night. Leaving gentle kisses here and there to keep away the nightmares while I slept. 

So much for our anniversary.

***

The next day, Derek and I went into work, as usual, trying to act as normal as we possibly could for everyone else while we went through our day. Derek went to work on an article about keeping the Beacon Hills Preserve safe while I worked on the article about yesterday's events. Scott actually managed to get some good shots before the blast and actually found me some good sources to go on. It continued like this until it was nearly lunch time and I was off to go and meet with Derek and Jackson for lunch before Lydia stopped me.

"Hey, Stiles, can I have a word with you for a minute?" Lydia asked, in her usual polite tone that was eerily warm and welcoming. 

"Uh, sure Lydia, what do you need?" I asked, setting my bag back on my desk.

"I need you to work lunch this one time because I had received a call from Mr. Deucalion," Lydia begins and I tense a little, not really sure why.

"Mr. Deucalion? The owner of Deucalion Corporation?" I asked incredulously while she nods in excitement. 

"Well, his assistant called, but Mr. Deucalion wants to have an interview with Beacon Post about the incident yesterday," Lydia says, almost jumping with glee.

"When is this meeting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"In thirty minutes, apparently Mr. Deucalion is only free right now, and won't have any other openings until I'm in my nineties. So, I need you to do the interview." Lydia says in an almost commanding voice.

"But I have plans with Derek and Jackson-," I say, but Lydia cuts me off.

"Just call them to cancel, it's only one time, Stiles. What's the worse that can happen?" Lydia asked me. I sigh and bite my lip as I contemplate over it.

"Alright, just give me the address and I'll be on my way," I say and Lydia almost shrieks.

"Thank you, Stiles! You are a life saver! Now go out there and get that interview!" Lydia shooed me away. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips as I gathered my things again and made my way outside. Once I climbed into a cab and told the driver where I needed to go, I called Derek to tell him where I was headed. The phone rang twice before Derek finally answered.

"Hey, love, are you ready for lunch?" Derek asked me and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Der, um actually I won't be able to make it for lunch. Lydia is having me do this last minute interview about what happened yesterday." I told him, running a hand through my hair. 

"That stinks," Derek says, disappointment obvious in his tone. "I was really looking forward to having lunch with you all day,"

"Me too," I sigh and rest my head against the window of the cab. "Today feels like it's not going to end,"

Derek chuckles through the phone, "How about this, I take you to the most romantic restaurant in Beacon City? The one where they play music that we can dance to, even stay up all night if you want. Then maybe later we can continue what we were doing before we got interrupted? How does that sound?" 

I smile wide, "Sounds perfect. I better get a foot massage later,"

"You'll be getting more than just a foot massage," Derek promises and I can hear Jackson pretend to fake gag in the background.

I was laughing now, liking the sound of it all. "I'll see you later, Der,"

"See you soon, love you," Derek says.

"Love you too," I say back, then hang up the phone. 

The cab finally pulls up to the place of the address Lydia gave me. It was another Deucalion Corp. building that looked newer than Head Quarters. At least this one didn't have any pillars, and it definitely looked modern. I paid the driver and made my way into the building, with my ID card out already as I made my way to the receptionist. I gave her the brightest smile I could muster up while I showed her my tag.

"Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski, and I'm here for Beacon Post for a meeting with Mr. Deucalion," I tell her and the receptionist quickly typed in her computer before smiling sadly towards me.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't see any-," Before the girl can continue, she is interrupted by another woman who looked like she was very important. 

"Don't worry about it, Nancy. Mr. Deucalion made a last minute meeting. She's with me," The lady says, making her way towards me and holding her hand out to me. "Hello, you must be Stiles Stilinski. Deucalion has heard so much about you through the paper. I'm Kali, Mr. Deucalion's assistant."

"Oh, hi," I say as I nervously shake her hand. 

"If you'll come with me, I'll lead you right to him," Kali says before I follow her to the elevators. 

There were a lot of floors to this building than what I had expected and Kali took me to the very top floor, which was only accessed with a special key card she had on her.  When we reached the top floor, the doors opened to reveal a very elegant looking office that was basically the whole floor. It was a stark contrast to what the rest of the building looked like with mahogany wood, victorian style furniture, and art that belonged in a museum. At the very end of the office was a large dark oak desk where a man who looked to be in his late forties with neatly combed brown (or was it blonde?) hair and sunglasses. His hands were clasped together under his chin, almost smiling as Kali brought me closer to his desk.

 

"Ah, you must be Miss Stilinski from the paper," The man says, slowly moving one of his hands towards me. "Please, have a seat and allow me to introduce myself. I am Deucalion, the owner of, well you already know the name."

"Hello, Mr. Deucalion," I say nervously, taking a seat in the single chair that sat directly in front of him. "Thank you so much for allowing the Beacon Post an interview."

"Just Deucalion, my dear, and you are very welcome," Deucalion says, smiling wide at me.

"Right," I say, slowly beginning to rub my hands together before I began to grab my recorder. "Well, I am a bit curious as to why you decided to do an interview with me if you've declined so many other reporters,"

"Well, I am a fan of your work, Miss. Stilinski. Especially on that article referring Superman," Deucalion comments, placing both his hands on the desk in front of him.

"He is an amazing icon nowadays. That was when I first heard of him, and actually saw him in action." I say with a small smile on my face.

"Yes, but now it seems that you two are an item?"

"No, no. I'm not with Superman, despite all the headlines saying so because he saves me most of the time. I do admit that I get into trouble, but not because I adore him. I'm a reporter, and when I see a good story, I go after it. Besides, I'm already in a relationship with someone else." I inform him, brushing some hair behind my ear to keep out of my face.

"I guess you can't believe every word in the papers," Deucalion muses, rubbing his chin briefly before he returned them back onto the desk, "So, who is the fellow that has stolen your heart?"

"I don't think that's really appropriate for this interview. I'm the one supposed to be asking the questions." I say, suddenly feeling tense.

"Yes, right. I apologize. I tend to become curious in the lives of my fellow citizens because life as head of a major corporation does become overwhelming. Sometimes, I wish that I had a simple life, but we all have a responsibility to take. For example, I want to prove to the world that Superman isn't all as mighty as he seems."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Everyone seems to believe he is a gift from god, a hero that we all needed," Deucalion waves his hand a little, "Sadly, that is not the case,"

My whole body tenses, almost like my muscles are locking up. The air suddenly felt thick, like there was almost no oxygen and I could hardly breathe. I tried to swallow down my nerves under his intense stare through his seemingly thick sunglasses.

"You seem to be worried, Miss Stilinski." His voice was smooth, almost too calm for my liking.

"I just don't understand... Why am I here?"

"You're here for an interview, aren't you?" He asked as an eyebrow raises from behind his sunglasses.

"But I was going to ask you about your corporation's involvement with the incident yesterday, not your opinion of Superman," I say matter of factly. 

Deucalion had this look of amusement on his face. Like he felt that my whole internal panicking was funny and almost wanted to laugh. 

"Miss. Stilinski, I know it is biased of me to ask you to write a report on why Superman is a nuisance to mankind, but that's not why I called you here." Deucalion pulls out a manilla folder, flips it open and props it on the desk for me to see. I lean over a little to see a still image of Derek and I kissing on the rooftop while he was wearing his costume. "In a relationship or not, you still have a connection with Superman that no one else has. It's clear that he cares about you to an extent and I hope you'll understand that I need you in order to get to him."

"No-," I try to get out of the chair, but two sets of large hands push me back into the seat. One of the hands was holding a white cloth and forced it over my mouth and nose as the other hands kept me in the seat. "Mmmh! Mh! Mmm-mmm!"

"I do apologize for misleading you, Miss. Stilinski, but I do need your help. Even if it's unwillingly," He says, his smooth voice slowly turning dark.

"MMMMMH!" I struggled against the hands as I tried not to breathe in the chloroform. Soon enough, I found myself gasping for air, but I was already breathing in the sickly-sweet fumes that came from the cloth. My world began to become hazy as my eyelids suddenly felt heavy along with my arms. "Mmmh....hmmm...."

Soon, everything became dark.

***

When I woke up, I groaned as the blood pounded in my head painfully. It felt like I was waking up after being hit by a car, but with the memories of what happened, I knew that wasn't the case. My eyes finally opened and I found myself leaning against a chair with my neck painfully hanging to the side. I tried to stand up, but I found that my arms and legs were tied to the chair I was sitting in; I can feel something tied between my teeth and my mind tells me that a cloth or rag was tied around my head to gag me.

I stuggled a bit in my binds, but it seemed like they were tied pretty tight and almost made it impossible for me to get out. My groans were obscured by the gag between my teeth, which allowed me to make some sound, but kept me from actually saying anything. When I looked around, I noticed that I was still in the office, facing one of the many windows that made up a whole wall that had a view of the city. I pulled on the binds a little before I was turned around to face Deucalion and what looked to be a camcorder on a tripod. He was smiling wide at me before he came to stand by my side and actually ran the back of his hand against my cheek. I pulled away from him in disgust before giving him my best death glare.

"I do apologize for dragging you into this, Miss Stilinski, but I do hope you understand that I desparetly needed your help." He tells me, but I just glare at him, trying hard to curse at him through the gag, but it only comes out as muffled groans.

"Sir, we're going to be live in five seconds," One of the workers say, his tone indifferent. 

"Of course," Deucalion nods his head before turning back to me. "You woke up just in time, Miss Stilinski. I'm going to make a very important announcement to the whole city. I hope you're not camera shy," 

I tried to voice my protest but the workers were scrambling to get things ready before the one by the camera began counting down. Deucalion stood in front of me, possibly to keep me out of sight for the time being before adjusting his suit and putting on a wide, creepy smile.

"Hello my fellow citizens, it is I, Deucalion, here to make an important anouncement. As we all know, out beloved city has been housing something dangerous, something that is of an abomination. That something we all refer to as Superman. Yes, as you may all know, Superman has been "helping" our city with the use of his other worldly powers. I'm sure all of you know no human can do such a thing, but the truth is, is that he isn't human at all. He may look like us, but it's quite clear that he isn't like us at all with his ability to fly and this super strength.

"Well, here is my anouncement to Superman. You may think you are helping others who do not have the same capabilities as you do, but nonetheless you are not one of us. You think that by doing this, you make the world a better place, but you are very much mistaken. As you see," Deucalion moves out of the way and the camera is suddely on me now. I pull against the ropes and grunt into the gag, trying to tell the camera man to stop, but Deucalion reaches down to grab my chin pulls me to face the camera. "You can't always protect everyone. Now, I am giving you until the end of the day to reveal yourself, or you'll never see Miss Stilinski again."

I pull my chin free from his grasp and begin to shake my head towards the camera, trying to plead through the gag for Derek, whether he was watching this or not, to not do as he says. My body begins to shake as I try to fight the tears, muffling profanities through the gag as the camera turns off and Deucalion walks back over to me.

"Don't be so distressed, Miss Stilinski. I'm sure your Superman will be here as soon as he can." Deucalion reassures me, gently brushing a strand of hair away from my face. I flinch away from him, not wanting to be touched by this lunatic anymore than he already has. Deucalion gives a satisfied smile before instructing one of his bodyguards to take me to the roof. They came over and undid the ropes that held me to the chair, but one of them managed to keep seated while the other took both my hands and tied them behind my back before cutting my feet free. One of the guards had a firm grip on my arm while the other one lead the way to the roof of the building. 

On the way there, I tried to get myself free from the ropes, but it was impossible with the death grip they had on me. Once on the roof, Deucalion had his crew set up the camera, as if they were setting up for a show, with lights and everything. Everyone seemed to have been placed in a way that would be similar to a newscasting station, and everyone had a place they needed to be. Deucalion stood at the center of it all, still wearing that ridiculous smile on his face. Both of his bodyguards stood by me, making sure I wasn't going to make a run for it, even if I could, and kept me from moving at all.

When everything was set, Deucalion began waiting for what felt like hours. Maybe it was because the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and my feet were starting to hurt because of the stupid heels I had decided to wear. Then again, I didn't know I was going to be kidnapped, so you can't blame me for being unprepared. 

  I had hoped that Derek wasn't going to show up, because the last thing I wanted was to have him throw away his life for me. Sadly, my luck sucks because now I can see Derek flying through the sky with a pissed off look on his face. I struggle a little more against the bodyguards, but one of them tightens their grip on me, making me whimper in pain. 

Derek lands on the roof a few feet from Deucalion, his face still convaying anger, as he slowly makes his way towards Deucalion. "I'm here, Deucalion. Now let her go."

"Ah, the infamous Superman. What a pleasent surprise this is. I was hoping when you were going to show up," Deucalion says to him, which made Derek frown even deeper and looked like he was going to rip someone's throat out.

"I'm here now, so let Stiles go," Derek says again, his tone harsh and cold. 

"Not yet," Deucalion replies, "First, you need to do something in order to get your precious Stiles back,"

The camera man turns on the camera and aims it at Derek, as well as most of the lighting. Derek stands there, almost frozen as Deucalion makes his way over to him.

"Beacon City's Superman, the mysterious hero that everyone adores. Now, why Superman? was it simply a name you picked out randomly or was it what you let everyone call you?" Deucalion asked Derek.

Derek's eyes flicked to me before he answered, "It was just a nickname someone gave me, and I just stuck with it because that's what everyone calls me."

"Hm, I wonder who gave you that name," Deucalion also turns to look at me before turning back to Derek. "But really, I'm more curious of the man who doesn't always wear the suite."

"I'm not going to tell you that," Derek replies defensively, glaring at Deucalion. 

"I know something like that would be fhard to pull from you, but you do know that if you don't comply, then I'm afraid Miss Stilinski won't live long enough," Deucalion replies and suddenly I feel something cold being pressed against my head, making me whimper in fright as I feel the gun against my head.

"Don't hurt her," Derek says warningly but Deucalion just smiles.

"I won't have to if you do as I say," 

Derek just glares at him, almost like he was looking for something on him, but Deucalion displayed no real emotion besides the look of satisfaction. His eyes flicker to me once again, giving me a reassuring nod before he looked back at the crazy lunatic. 

"What do you want from me?" Derek asked him.

"I want you to tell the whole world who you really are. Tell everyone who really is Superman, tell them who you are and I'll consider letting Stiles go." Deucalion promises, a wide smile playing on his lips. 

Derek turned to look at me, as if he was looking for something. I try to tell him no by shaking my head. As much as I was terrified right now, I didn't want Derek to give up his identity. Derek already has an extordinary gift that makes him different from everyone else, but he also just wants to be human too. Even though he loves being Superman, Derek also loves his simple life of being a newspaper reporter, dating a semi attractice (Scott's words not mine) girlfriend, her strangely named dog, and living in an apartment in downtown Beacon City. If he gave that up, then everyone won't see him as Derek Hale, they'll just see him as an outsider, never getting to live a normal life again. Though, with the look in Derek's eyes, I knew the desicion he was going to make. It was a stupid one, but nonetheless he already decided what he was going to do.

"My name is-," Derek begins, but is interruped when there are smoke bombs being tossed in from the edge of the roof. 

The little bombs make a popping sound and immediately emit a thick smoke that nearly covers the whole roof. There was a lot of commotion going on through the smoke, some were from Deucalion's crew trying to clear the smoke. I hear Deucalion make a frustrated yell before the bodyguards begin to push me towards the edge. I cried out through the gag, trying to call out to Derek, but it seemed like it was a fruitless attempt. Before I knew it, I was being shoved off the edge of the roof, which caused me to scream as I fell down the twenty story building. 

I screamed as I fell, the wind rushing passed me and I struggled to get my hands free in midair. Of course, I had no luck whatsoever, and I was going to die as a pancake on the concrete floor. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable until I was suddenly caught by familiar arms. I opened my eyes and found myself being carried bridal style by Derek, as he catches me a few stories from the ground. He had a relieved look on his face as he flew me away to a safe place. 

He takes me to the top of another building close by, setting me carefully on the floor before he unties the gag from my mouth and rips the rope from my wrists. When my hands are free, I quickly threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me as I nearly began to sob. Derek pulls me tight against his chest, running a hand through my tangled hair as he tries to sooth me.

"Sh, Stiles, it's okay. I got you now," Derek whispers against my ear, almost starting to rock me as I breakdown against him. 

"Oh god, Derek," I sobbed against him, burying my face into his neck. "I was so fucking scared..."

"It's okay. It's okay, love. I know, I know. It's okay that you were scared, but you were so brave too, baby." Derek whispers, carding his fingers through my hair. "You were so brave, I know it was terryfying for you, but you were so brave."

I let Derek hold me long enough until I was able to calm down. Soon, I was only just sniffuling and rubbing my face to clean the tears away. Derek gently wiped some of the tears away as well, pressing kisses over my eyes to kiss them away until I was dry enough, but my face might still be a little bit red. Derek kissed me gently while cupping my face between his hands and staring into my eyes. 

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Derek asked, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I nod a little as I leaned into his touch, just letting his presence be enough to calm me down somemore.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, Stiles. Had I known Deucalion was up to something, I would have never let you go into that interview." Derek says to me, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. 

"It's not your fault." I whisper to him, not feeling like my voice was strong enough after crying for so long. "You didn't know what he was planning. So, don't blame yourself for anything that happened."

"But you still got kidnapped. You have no idea how worried I was about you. When I saw that he had you, I nearly had a heartattack. You could have been killed, Stiles." 

"But you saved me," I argue, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling back into me. "You saved me, and we're alive and that's all that matters right now. I love you so much Derek,"

"And I love you, Stiles," Derek sighes, wrapping his arms tight around me. "I promise, I will never let you get hurt again."

"I know," I whisper, closing my eyes as I rest my chin on his neck.

***

Deucalion was arested for what he had done and was sent to prison, with Superman's help, he was going to be put away for a long time. With everything that happened, Lydia gave me some time off as an apology for sending me other there. I had told her that she didn't know what was going to happen, but she still couldn't forgive herself. Derek stayed home with me, making sure I was alright and that I was eating properly. It was actually nice to have a few days to recharge and get over what happened.

Plus, with Derek around, it was pratically easy to forget about the whole thing. Derek made sure it never crossed my mind during the whole vacation. He even drove me back to Beacon Hills so we could get some time away from the city. I got to visit my Dad and actually meet Derek's family while we were there. Talia Hale basically told me that she loved me, and eirked Derek about proposing to me as soon as possible, which made him blush and act like a total Mama's boy. Which I found very adorable. 

That weekend, Scott and Allison came over as well, and we all went out on a small outing in the preserve. That night, Derek actually proposed to me, telling me that even though he puts me through hell, I was still willing enough to stay with him and love him. And I do. I do love him, not because he was Superman, because he was Derek. My other half, my best friend (besides Scott) and the only guy I can see having a future with. 

Of course, he'll always still be Superman, but as long as he comes home to me safe and sound, then I don't mind it at all. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm finally done! I've worked on this for almost two weeks! XD
> 
> Now it's finally done! Hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this. I'm only posting now because I've been writing this long enough. There will be more! I promise! As well as some sexy time. I'm sure everyone is excited for that! Now, let me sleep! 
> 
> (Ps. Comment what you think will happen next?)


End file.
